Frost
by fangbanger29
Summary: Laney and her brother are forced to move to Tennessee by their parents. But as soon as Laney enters, she starts to dream of a charming vampire...or is it a dream? Reviews are very welcome! Flamers are taboo!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of Frost, so I hope you like it!**

I cracked my knuckles impatiently as I crossed my legs. Beyond the car window I saw nothing but crops. It creeped me out. Of course if it was my choice, my parents, my twin-brother and I would not be moving across the country so my dad can pursue his life-long dream to be a professor at Tennessee State University. I don't want to sound like a selfish brat or anything but my dad was being totally unfair about all this. I've always lived in San Diego, California and I've had the same friends from the first day of grade school up to my sophomore year in high school. And just making my brother and me drop everything was total bull-shit. We argued and argued forever, but my dad was so determined to make my life miserable. My mom was absolutely thrilled about it. She was a stay-at-home so she had nothing to lose, and getting away from her 'friends' were a gigantic relief on her part. As for my brother…he was more pissed off then I was. Back in California he actually found a girl who treated him right instead of those slutty girls who just wanted to bed him. I have a feeling their long-distance relationship wouldn't work out.

I yawned and glared at nothing in particular. I turned my head and couldn't help but have it slump back. I closed my eyes only for a brief second as the sun tried to blind me. I hate the light; I wish it would be dark for eternity.

I glanced at my brother, Levi, who was snoring to the ninth degree. His deep, brown shaggy hair covered his eyes oh-so-slightly while his muscular face let his mouth hang open so wide it would've made a crocodile proud. His AC/DC shirt was ruffled up just enough to see his tight stomach and happy trail. His jean-covered-legs were spread apart and his converses were off. I thought my nose was going to fall off from the smell of his feet. Yucky Kentucky!

"Gee, I've never been this far east. This is going to be so perfect! Don't you think so Craig?" My mom was talking to my dad in her perky voice. Oh, joy. You may think she's a warm-hearted, caring woman but under her strawberry-blonde curls, bright green eyes, and cute button-nose, she's a crazed demon from hell. She glanced back at me and did a thumbs-up. I mocked a smile right back at her.

"Sure do." My dad rubbed his wrinkly temple. He looks exactly like Levi, only older and his hair's not as shaggy anymore. I resemble my mom's long curls and my dad's chocolate brown hair. I also have my mom's green eyes, heart-shaped chin and hourglass figure. Plus, a dash of her light freckles across my nose. The only real difference between us is our style. She dresses like one of the 'Stepford Wives' and I look like I just came from a rock concert.

I felt a headache approaching and Levi's continuous snoring was not helping in the least bit. Turning to the window again, I read a sign the said 'Welcome to Nashville' while my dad sped on by. I felt anxiety creeping up on me and I suddenly felt more carsick then I did before. I felt my mom's gaze and I glared at her.

"Don't sweat it Laney, all these new changes are going to pass by quicker than the speed of light." She almost had a sympathetic look on her face…almost. I felt anger pass through me. She's not the one who has to practically start her life over. I'd never mention it though. What was the point anyway?

"Sure. Whatever you say." She gave me a smile and turned back around. I reached over the sit behind me and got my SpongeBob blanket as well as my Yankees cap. I wrapped the blanket around me and put the cap over my face, then I let sleep take me over.

_I knew this was a dream but it felt so real. I was in a beaten down church. I could tell by the only light that was given to me, the moonlight. I was dressed in a pale yellow sundress that came down right above my knees. My long hair was down and I was barefoot. The heavy dust made my nose itch. I didn't understand this at all. What the hell was happening? I heard whispers behind me and I yanked my body around. I felt weak and scared. My breathing was so heavy I could barely hear myself think. I started walking backwards and I bumped into something hard. My eyes widened and I could feel the color drain from my face. I began to turn my head but a hand grasped the back of my neck. The hand was ice cold, I shivered. The figure turned me around so fast I had to replay in my mind what had just happened. Then I saw my attacker. I had to look up at him; he must've been a little over six feet. And by golly gee, he was really attractive. His white skin was paler then his blonde hair that hung loosely right under his ears. His body was lean and muscular and his thin lips really complemented his high cheekbones. He wore black everything. I knew my mouth was hanging open and maybe even drooling a little bit. His bright blue eyes searched my olive ones with interest. My feelings automatically went from frightened to ease. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me and I felt relieved and excited at the same time. Is that even possible? I felt my face flush and I tried to turn my head but his hand was still holding the back of my neck. His face was so close to mine I thought I would've felt his breath but strangely I didn't. He took his free hand and brushed my hair behind me so my neck was exposed to him. His eyes changed to what seemed hunger and it made a chill go up my spine. He wet his lips and lowered his head to my neck. I closed by eyes and I felt him sniff my neck. To my utter astonishment I felt his cold, wet tongue tasting me…wait…cold? That was strange, wasn't it supposed to be warm? He sucked really hard on my pulse and that made all my thoughts go away. Suddenly feeling weak at the knees I felt my body give out from underneath me. He wrapped his long arms around me and I put my hands on his muscular shoulders. He looked at me again and I gasped. He had two sharp, pointy vampire teeth. A vampire? What the fudge? H e lowered his head back down to my neck and he bit into it. The sharp pain was too much for me to handle and I felt tears leaving my eyes. I took a quick intake of breath and I started gasping. He removed his pointy teeth and he started hushing me while giving me butterfly kisses. The pain was gone but my neck felt heavily sore. He buried his head into my neck and he breathed my scent in. And for the first time he spoke "I've been waiting for you my love."_

_**A/N: Should I continue or not?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter also.**

"God damn it! Wake up!" Levi was shaking me violently. Sheesh, why did he have to wake me up? I was really getting into that dream…

"Get off of me, Levi," I grumbled. I propped myself up by my elbows and glared at him. He didn't notice; he was narrowing his eyes at something past me. I whipped my head around and frowned.

"So here we are." He spoke every word like it was poison. I twisted my head back around and my eyes softened. I felt sorry for him. Well, I never had a boyfriend in my entire existence but I could relate. I immediately began thinking about that blonde vampire I dreamt about. I sighed. If only he were real…if only.

"C'mon," I told him. I opened the door to my dad's SUV and hopped out, followed by my brother. I noticed he'd put his shoes back on, thank God!

I put my hands on my hips and observed our new house. It was white and pasty. I'd been told by my dad it was an old farm house and man did it look elderly! It also had a porch that encircled almost the whole house. I strolled around the back and saw nothing but fields that seemed to go on for eternity. Our neighbor's house looked like a little tiny dot from my point of view. My lip curled in revulsion. I skipped back to the front and I hopped like a bunny rabbit up the frail, creepy steps.

I opened the rusty door and it creaked. It sounded like a ghost going _oooooooohhh! _Okay, I was definitely creeped out without a doubt. I sprinted inside and I ran head first into something firm. I fell backwards and almost landed on my behind but two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh golly gee whizz, I am so sorry…" I gazed up at my savior. My goodness, he was handsome. He had caramel brown hair that was naturally straight, almost down to his chin and it looked so damn soft. His tan skin went right along with his full lips that looked oh-so-inviting. He must've been seventeen at the least. I met his hazel eyes dazedly. Then I felt myself grinning. Gosh darn, do I feel like an idiot. I slapped myself mentally and my face heated up when I realized he was also observing me.

"Naw, it's my fault." He grinned at me and my face heated up even faster. Maybe living here might not be so bad after all…

"Okay then. I guess it's both our fault," I replied. Then I looked at his arms, which were still, by the way, around my waist. "And I don't think I'm falling anymore, so feel free to remove your arms," I laughed a little while saying this.

His face reddened and he looked so adorable!

"Oh, um, sorry 'bout that." He let go of me and I right away regretted reminding him because I strangely felt like an icebox. I longed for his arms around me again. Once more, I mentally slapped myself. Goodness gracious, I don't even know his name. Plus, I felt like a hoe because of my dream…I don't know why, I just do. We stared at each other some more in awkward silence. I noticed he had a plain white shirt on that showed off his muscles gratefully, deep-blue jeans that hung loosely but not too loosely and blue, white, and black element shoes.

"How rude of me; I'm Nick Mario." God bless him generously for breaking the silence.

"Laney Svitch." I laughed uncomfortably. I do that when I'm nervous. I just break out into uncontrollable giggles. Nice, huh?

"Very nice to me you, Laney." His voice was silky smooth and it made me feel weak at the knees.

"Laney! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Leave it to my mom to ruin the mood. Our heads jerked her way. I gave her my famous death glare but she ignored it. She came to stand next to me and she put her arm around my shoulder.

"," Nick said contently. I couldn't tell if he sounded happy or sad that my mother interrupted us.

"Hello Nick. He's helping move the boxes and whatnot." She smiled big at me. "I think Nick is in you and Levi's grade, am I right?" She met eyes with Nick.

"I sure hope so. Junior?" He asked me. I nodded, feeling shy all of a sudden. He gave me a big grin and he put his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll talk to you later?" He asked hopefully.

"For sure." I smiled at him and he walked out the scary, white door looking over his shoulder at me only for a short second.

My mom removed her arm and said "He's handsome, ain't he?" She wiggled her blonde eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah mom, he definitely seems like your type." She blushed. Ha! That made her shut up.

She cleared her throat. "Well, all your things are upstairs in your new room, so fly away!"

I marched up the steep, wooden stairs and searched for my room. In the corridor, there were three bedrooms, one bathroom and a closet. I finally found my room and I narrowed my eyes. It was a good sized room but the wallpaper was revolting. It was pink with white flowers everywhere. My full bed was already set up and made. I grabbed my old backpack and I dug out my cell phone and flipped it open; 6:47. I groaned and collapsed on the bed. I grabbed my pillow and snuggled with it. Yet again, I was beginning to fall asleep.

_Here I was again…in the old, crappy church. I was still wearing that white dress, what was up with that? It was nighttime and I knew I wasn't alone. I heard the blonde vampire's voice and another one. They were arguing about something but I don't think they knew I was there._

"_No! She's mine! You can't take her from me! I've already claimed her!" Blondie sounded pissed off. Wait, was he talking about me? What the hell? _

"_I'm stronger then you Henry…you'll only get hurt if you try fighting me. I need her more then you do, she's mine…" Voice number two sounded calmer than what was his name? Henry? Yeah, Henry, but he sounded like he was on the edge. His voice sounded deep and it was heavily German sounding, I think._

"_You can't do this Avon. You don't know how long I've been waiting for her." Yep. They were fighting over me._

_Gosh, where were they? And why were they fighting over me? I'm not some fucking prize, 'scuse my French. I don't even know them. Henry and…Avon, gosh I don't care how sexy they are but I am not going to be fought over like a damn doggie treat!_

_There was a queer silence._

"_Henry, dear, I think we have a visitor…" My face went pale and my eyes widened. My chest was heaving fast and hard. Then out of the darkness in front of me, I met with two pairs of eyes. First, I'm sure blondie was Henry and he looked pissed off by my presence. I didn't ask to be here, sheesh._

_The other dude, Avon, had pitch black hair, pale skin, and black-colored eyes. He was probably an inch shorter than Henry but he was more muscular and I'm sure by one-hundred percent, a lot deadlier. His expression was the total opposite of Henry's, he looked amused. I did some comparing…to Avon, Henry was Piglet from Winnie the Pooh._

"_Laney, I am Avon. 'Tis an absolute pleasure to meet you." He eyed me with Lust and gave me a toothy grin…literally. I shivered and tried to cover by body with my arms but I doubt my body was the only thing that turned him on. _

_Henry sensed my discomfort and growled at Avon…he was promoted from Piglet to Pooh. I giggled at myself. What do ya know? I'm getting nervous, what a surprise…_

_Henry swung his head in my direction and gave me a look that said 'shut the hell up.' I frowned at him. He was so sweet last time I saw him, well my last dream but whatever. Now he's being an ass._

"_Don't be rude to this lovely woman Henry, tsk, tsk. I apologize for his behavior." From the look on his face, I doubt he was sorry. Henry's face softened and his jaw tensed._

"_It's okay. I'm sure this is how he is all the time." I spoke for the first time in both their presences. _

_Avon laughed a deep laugh and it made me jump. As for Henry, if looks could kill, I'd been dead a long time ago._

"_Ha. A sense of humor, I love that in women." Avon walked closer to me and I tensed all over. I stood still and my breathing became heavier. He was about a foot away from me when he sniffed the air and said "You smell absolutely mouth-watering." He grinned at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and then he vanished. _

_Well, here I was with . I turned around and tapped my foot annoyingly. Why was I still here? I rotated around again and jumped. There he was, right in my face. _

"_I'm sorry." He gave me a stone-looking type face but I believed him. What was wrong with me…?_

"_Okay," I said stubbornly. He swallowed but I didn't think he'd have to. I crossed my arms. Then he grinned at me! Ha, he actually had the nerve to do that! I know he's a vampire but still, he pissed me off. He pulled me into a hug and wrapped his arms around my neck. He kissed the top of my head._

"_You really have know idea how much I love you," he said it like he was afraid to let me go._

My stupid cell phone woke me. I forgot the alarm was on, I flipped it open and it read 9:19. I groaned and rolled myself out of bed. Geez, my neck felt really sore. I shrugged it off and walked downstairs and the smell of pizza entered my nose. My stomach growled and I followed the scent into the kitchen. My dad, my mom and Levi all looked up at me.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You have something on your neck…" Levi was sounded concerned, how strange. I touched my neck and felt a boo-boo.

**A/N: Omg…I wonder what happened to her neck…oh well! Reviews are needed pretty please!**


End file.
